In Love with the Future
by Emina Irah
Summary: Their fist meeting was to define their futures. It was to be the most important day of their lives. Everything depended on that one day. Both of them had waited for it to come... It was finally there. rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

"**In Love with the Future"**

**~O~**

**Chapter One**

**~O~**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

I love art. I love music. I love theaters. I love sculpture. I really love art. But what I love the most is

Like every other man, well not every man nowadays but any ways, I like-love women, with their sculptural bodies, all the curves where they belong. Art. They are great example of art. They are perfect.

That's why I don't understand why some of them have to go fasting or dieting or... I don't know whatever they do to loose weight, when they are already perfect. I mean, if they want to loose weight, so be it, but not to the point of skinny-skinny but to healthy-thinness; because of course, is nice if they aren't fat-fat but healthy-fat... whatever.

My point is, they don't need to look like they are about to disappear. It's not only their body what we look for. At least I don't, and I know about many others who don't either. But than again, this is what I'm talking about. I'm surrounded by beauty of all kind. Every women here is dressed so... beautifully. All in their finest dress, happy colors...

Why do women have to look so gorgeous at weddings? Are they sending subliminal messages? Because if they are, I think it's working, just look at them.

This is torture. I'm not a playboy, though; I just know how to appreciate beauty, that's all.

All over the place there are beautiful faces -and bodies. Some of people I know, other, never seen them before. They must be the bride's relatives and friends. I guess.

Looking around I make out auntie Yelan and her daughters, Fein, Futile, Fare, and Shied. They look radiantly elegant. From them is to be expected, they will always dress up elegantly. They are after all Lis, and Lis are very proud people. I guess somehow I'm just the same, I may not have the surname but I have Li blood.

I walk to them; they are the ones I was looking for. If there is someone who can tell me something around here, is one of these beautiful ladies.

"Eriol, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Fein said with a charming smile on her face as they approached me.

"You know, walking around, trying to calm the nerves." I answered with a smile of my own. "Auntie Yelan." I kissed her cheeks. "You look stunning."

"You look good, yourself." Coming from her, that's some compliment I got.

"Looking lovely as always, if I must say." I addressed the sisters. I took their hands and kissed them one by one, the four of them. "You all look so gorgeous today that I'm afraid you will out shine the bride." Information about her is what I'm in need of; this is a good way to get into the topic.

"That wouldn't be possible even if we tried to." And that is all I got from auntie Yelan. The sisters only smiled at me, a knowing smile, and added nothing else. "Weil called. They are on their way here. Make sure everything is all right, please" I bowed and took my leave.

So much for getting information

Everywhere I look there are men and women wearing their very best outfit. Some men looking sympathetic, from the groom's side -I know some of them- others frowning, the bride's side I would guess since I've never seen them; some women are, well... ready to kill -poor bride- other women are anxious, curious, even exited, and expectant -they must be from the bride's side, must definitely.

Leave it to women to find something like this amazing.

That's the atmosphere around here.

Oh, yeah. The parents from each side, what is left of them at least, the parents I mean, are the most exited ones. Why wouldn't they, is not everyday they get the chance to mess up with their children's life.

Now, now, lets not get emotional here. I should go and make sure everything is alright, as I was instructed to. That is, to my favorite little cousin in the whole wide world's aid. To whom, now that I remember again, I should have gather information about his bride-to-be.

So here I am standing at the door ready to knock and go in. And, what am I going to tell him?

**Syaoran Li**

So here I am in front of a mirror getting the final touches ready for the most important day of my life.

I'm a 21-year old man minutes away of getting married.

Getting married to the woman destined for me. The woman with whom I'll spend the rest of my life with. The woman for me and me only. The woman I've always dreamt of. The woman who will be the mother of my children. The woman who will be there for me from now on. The woman who I will care for and protect with my life. The woman that will grow old with me. And most important of all, the woman who was chosen for me.

The woman who was chosen for me...

A woman I've been without throughout my life. A woman I've been faithful my entire life, even though I've never met her. A woman who has hunt me in my dreams. A woman who's existent I've always been aware of, yet I have no physical image of. A woman who hasn't been in my life until this moment. And most important of all, a woman I don't know.

How romantic!

I feel like throwing up.

Because I'm nervous or how cheesy all that sounded, I don't know.

I've never met her before, yet, I'm going to marry her.

An arranged marriage. That's what this is. An arranged marriage to unite two powerful families. An arrangement to secure our future, my family's and hers. Just to keep things where they belong.

A knock from the door brought me back to reality. "It's open." Eriol came in, closed the door behind him and stared at me through the mirror.

"You still have time, you know." His face was serious, and that is just weird for a man who is always smiling. _I still have time. _For what? To run away like a coward? I rather not. A Li is true to its word. I just looked at him through the mirror. He got the message. "Okay." It's all he said. Yeah, he is a pain sometimes -most of the times- but he is my best friend, and he knows me well.

"So... what did you find out?"

"Nothing, really" I stared at him._ Nothing?_ And he said it so, so... like him, calmly. "What? From your mother I can make out that she is beautiful, and..." His smile widened. "that's about all."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much and that is more of an assumption."

He is kidding right? I sent him like an hour ago, and that's all? That is close to nothing. Although, coming from my mother that is a lot. Nevertheless! I still know nothing at all. So much for being my friend! "Thank you." Note the sarcasm.

He chuckled, walked to me, and made my tie. "Your mother wanted me to tell you, Wei called they are on their way here."

I'll finally meet her. "Ok. What, wait... when..."

"They should be arriving soon." With that he left, leaving me dumbstruck.

I'm about to get married.

Everyone has taken their positions and we are only waiting for the bride to arrive. I can't help to wonder how she will be, look like, sound... I've always tried to imagine her, make a picture of her in my mind; nothing, not even an ugly image of her comes to me. Thought, one thing is for sure, I'll know soon.

I don't know anymore if I've dreaded this moment or I've been expecting it. I sure would have preferred to choose the one I was to live the rest of my life with, but things aren't always as we want them to be.

I can't do anything now. Let's just hope she is not a brat or a snobbish bitch. If so, I don't think I would be able to handle it

In the end, I guess, I'm ok with this entire arrangement thing.

We waited. From over here it seems like ages had gone by, in the end

Sakura Kinomoto, my bride-to-be, never showed up.

**This is my first fic that I dare to publish -and have finished an entire chapter. There are other stories, some still in my mind, and others that I've already started writing, even before this one, but haven't been able to finish at least one chapter. **

**I honestly hope you like this one. If you do, it would be nice if you left a review, even if you didn't, actually. But be nice! This is my first time after all. I already have started chapter 2 and 3 but just parts of them, they're not finished.**

**Just so you know, English is not my first language; if there are mistakes, I apologize before handed. **

**Loves**

**Am...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.**

**"In Love with the Future"**

**~O~**

**Chapter Two**

**~O~**

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

Sakura Kinomoto, the bride-to-be, never showed up.

Not at least in the forty-five minutes that fallowed Mr. Wei's call, and we've been waiting.

Everything is chaotic around here. The once _joyful _atmosphere has reached its peak. I mean, could the ladies be a little more obvious with their happiness at the prospect of Mr. Groom over there being -_ahem-_ dumped!

On the other hand men head-over-wheels over my dear friend's charismatic persona -and not just that, must I add- are grinning from ear to ear as well. So... whatever...

From all the way over here, at the entrance of the church, I can barely see the groom. I think he is kind of impatient. How can he be impatient over forty-five minutes of delay? Two hours, three hours from now, and I'll give him credit; but barely forty-five minutes?! He needs a hobby.

Uncle Fujitaka is another, along side with Mrs. Li, who is getting a little impatient. Over... let's see... an hour now? Give me a brake!

Mr. Groom and Mr. Best Man are now talking with the _authorities _here -that is to say, Uncle Fujitaka and Mrs. Li. They are the big thing around here. Not just any Li or any Kinomoto, but The Li and The Kinomoto are together in the same place, to unite the families. The two most prominent families of the century.

Ok, so not of the century, but still very prominent and well known. Uncle, being the archaeologist of the year, leader of the wealthiest family in Japan, and not just any family but the Kinomoto family... And then, there is Mrs. Li, the current leader of the Li family, which is as old as the Kinomoto, the first woman to be the head of a very sexist family, and succeeded at it... Maybe not of the century or the world, but they are quite the news.

But no, they weren't happy with all the attention they were getting. They, so desperately, wanted, needed to play God with their children's future. How thoughtful of them!

Good thing is my dear friend's life and not mine that was in their hands. I can't help but chuckle.

God was I lucky! I got the chance to design the bride's dress. Not that there was any doubt about that. Who else other than me could capture the Kinomoto Princess' beauty and take it to yet to another level of beauty? Why _me,_ of course! Only me!

Well, aren't my designs just wonderful? Looking around I find more then one of them, my designs that is, being worn by the guests. My latest designs. Yet no one actually fits the design quite perfectly; at least not at my liking. I prefer them on my muse, my personal living mannequin -as she herself puts it.

I get glances now and then. What?! Don't they have their own business to mind? Maybe is the fact that I'm giggling like a mad woman...

How long has it been anyway? Let's see... an hour and fifteen minutes. Uncle Fujitaka and Mrs. Li, along with Mr. Groom and Mr. Best Man, are no where to be seen, they are taking a break, I bet.

So, the place is still in chaos, with people murmuring and all. But panic is yet to arrive. I catch a glimpse of Mrs. Li hidden behind a pillar, I bet she is calling Mr. Wei; by the look of it, to no avail.

The murmurs increase at each passing second. I keep on glancing outside for my best-friend-and-cousin, yet no sing of her either.

Mr. Groom makes its appearance again; he seems way over impatience. I, personally, don't understand why. I mean it's only been an hour and a half. If he plans on marring that child with that amount of patience, he has hell coming his way…

Uncle Fujitaka has taken over the podium now, wonder…

"I apologize for the delay. There have been some technical problems." He shifted weight from one foot to the other. "We'll have to wait awhile longer."

Technical problems, uncle Fujitaka said…

**Meiling Li**

Technical problems, Mr. Kinomoto said…

Is that supposed to be true? Or is it just a cover? It has, after all, been what now… an hour forty-five minutes?

Will the yet-to-arrive-bride arrive at all? Would she really walk out on my cousin? I highly doubt it! She is a Kinomoto after all. Kinomotos are known for never backing out of anything our away of anyone.

But then again, is not an everyday business to get married to God-knows-who.

All in all, it amazes me how many people is actually happy at the fact that there might be no wedding bells today. On my cousins side, I had expected it. He is quite popular among the ladies, and not so ladies; ok, not quite, a lot popular... but for the bride... Even what it seems to be aging men are happy that the bride isn't coming.

The Daidouji girl has been pacing all this time, and giggling like mad. Sometimes I would caught her making faces at my cousin... She is weird.

Weird is normal nowadays.

I got to give her credits, though. She is a freaking great designer. I mean, these dresses she designed for the bride's maids... I might not be a friend of the bride, gosh I don't even know her, but I'm Xiao lang's best friend and cousin. I guess that's why I get to be a bride's maid.

The design is quite simple, though. It is a strapless ciruelan dress that hugs every curve of the upper body and falls freely all the way down to the knees at each side. What makes the dress look unique, in fact, is the fabric, a soft kind of translucent fabric and looks like it has various layers, one over the other, when it really doesn't.

Two hours already. I'm getting sick bored. I swear if the bride doesn't show up soon I'm leaving! I could be doing more interesting things! Like, like... I can't believe I have nothing to do at home. I need to get a life!

As the minutes go by, I watch auntie Yelan go nuts, yet seem elegant and compose. If I didn't knew better, I would have thought that every thing was under control. When it isn't. I wonder what this technical problems are. If there really are technical problems. Unless what he meant what the fact that they don't seem to be able to reach the bride.

"Miss. Li." I turned around to see who was calling and if it was me. There are after all other Lis here. "Mrs. Li is calling for you too." It was the weird designer, Miss. Daidouji, calling me after all.

"Is something the matter?" I asked stupidly.

"No, of course not. Just the bride, you know, last minute nerves." She joked. I chuckled in response.

"Will she even come?" I, inwardly, voiced my thoughts. She gave me a look, I couldn't read it, and was about to say something until auntie Yelan's voice beat her at it.

"She is on her way." I was surprised, to say the least, Miss Daidouji, thought, wasn't. A snort was heard. Xiao Lang and Eriol are here too, as well as Mr. Kinomoto and his son, I assume, and another guy -good-looking, softer features than Mr. Kinomoto's son- whom I know to be Mr. Tsukishiro.

"Is that so?" To my surprise, it was Miss. Daidouji who asked, a slight amused smile on her face.

"Yes that is so, and I don't see what is so amusing about this whole issue." Mr. Tsukishiro chuckled at his friend's frowning face.

"Oh, come on. It has only been two hours." I gave her a look, actually, everybody did. "What?" She asked incredulously. "She will be here in no time. I've been through worse." No one took their eyes off of her. "Gosh is like you didn't know her." Xiao Lang, I just can imagine what he is thinking:_ an irresponsible brat?! _"You said it yourself, uncle, technical problems. Just a technical problem. There will be a wedding. That brat won't let me down. I didn't work my ass on that dress for nothing." She finished with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your priorities have always amused me, Tomoyo." Mr. Tsukishiro shocked his head humorously ignoring Toya Kinomoto's glare.

I've always pictured the Kinomotos to be delicate and composed -just like auntie Yelan- elegant and, somehow unnerved by anything, always high above others. What I'm seeing... I... um... weird. They are just normal people. I didn't expect that. I know it was stupid to think they would be this almighty people, but hey! with all the rumors and all...

This might not be Kinomotos through and through, but they are close friends; and Miss. Daidouji _is _a relative. Now, more than ever, I wonder how the Kinomoto Princess will be. I bet so does Xiao Lang by the looks of it.

"Go to your positions." Auntie Yelan instructed Xiao Land, suddenly. He gave her a look that said _What?_ At which she answered with a look of her own,_ Do as I say._And he did as he was told, slightly confused. Eriol fallowed suit.

I was about to ask what was going on when a sweet, melodic, cheerful voice beat me at it, just like auntie Yelan had done earlier.

"Sorry for the delay."

**Another chapter. It is not what I had in mind at first, but I realized that my previous idea was kind of out of what I wanted, which is a love story. ****It is not that great of a difference, though. Is the same story line, I just took out something I though may not be necessary. **

**By future I mean -in the title- that... you'll have to read and find out. In the summary... too. Sorry I can't tell yet, only that is quite simple.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. ****All reviews are welcomed, just be gentle, okay?**

**Take care.**

**Am...**


End file.
